Catch of the Day
by Namine' Hikari
Summary: Little Roxas and Naminé go turtle hunting for show and tell. However, his happiness quickly falters once Vanitas joins them in the hunt. What was supposed to be a day alone with his first love, is ruined as Vanitas also tries to impress the girl of his dreams. What is a 6 year old kid to do?
1. Her

It was early summer afternoon. Puffy clouds drifted by; stretching their never ending form across the baby blue sky. The sun shone like always; its rays warm but not as hot as a scorching desert. The cool gentle wind flowed playfully with the child's light white dress as little Naminé happily threw off her sandals on the grassy riverbank. Next to her, was a golden spiky haired boy who also imitated her actions. This child was her close friend. His name was Roxas. He wore a creamy tee shirt that had red shoulders and a pair of brown cargo shorts.

"You ready, Nami?" cheered the small boy while he extended his tiny hand out to her. He smiled gently down at her; his deep sky eyes contrasting the bright summer sun.

The light blonde head, giggled sweetly as she held it with ease. "Let's go find us some turtles!" She chirped as they laughed in delight until it was cut off from a grumpy pitched voice.

A small ravenette ran down the soft grassy hill, screaming, "Oi! Wait up!"

He had reluctantly decided to join them at the last minute.

Today, they were planning to catch baby turtles for show and tell.

Naminé waved him over and welcomed his arrival with a joyful smile. "Come down, come down!" She squealed, her cheeks aflush. The boy, no longer irritated-blushed slightly once he caught her cute smile. He grinned as he ran up to them. Roxas frowned a bit. He instinctively squeezed the small girl's hand.

However, she did not seem to take notice of it. What did you expect? She was just a child.

For Roxas, today was supposed to be just the two of them-alone, together. Or so he thought. Instead, he remained quiet. He kept to himself as he watched the black haired boy quickly making his way down the hill to them.

Because he knew-

_Naminé was the reason why Vanitas ran over here. _


	2. The Angel

Roxas woke back to reality as he felt Naminé's hand slip away. His tiny fingers tried to grip what was left of the girl's soft skin. But, it was too late. He could only blink and stare at the 6 year old girl clap her hands excitedly. Her pale cheeks were now roses. Her ocean eyes brighter than the color of the sky and the light from the sun. Her short hair ruffled from the wind's gentle breeze. From afar, she seemed like...like an _Angel_. He then recalled a story that his father Cloud, once read to him not so long ago. It was one about an angel that fell from Heaven and lived a human life on the Planet. However, because of her astonishing beauty she captured the Hearts of many men and women.

_Since when did she get so happy? Could it be because she's an_ Angel_ too?_

The golden blonde pondered on this a bit. Again, he felt a sharp sting in his chest. He frowned slightly and wondered about this strange feeling he was experiencing. He made to sure to take mental note of this so he could ask his papa about it. Papa knew everything best.

"Yay! You're here! Let's go in the water!" Naminé sang as she jumped in the cool refreshing river stream, splashing her white dress.

Vanitas pulled off his sandals and pushed by the golden blonde, his shoulder bumping his.

"Back off!" the ravenette growled as he ran after her. He wasn't taking any chances with her. And he sure wasn't planning on letting Roxas ruin his special time with her. He wanted Naminé all to himself.

Roxas clenched his fists as he forced himself to hold back his urge from punching the ravenette. He decided not to once he heard Naminé laugh so happily. Her laughter rang like the melodious wind chimes that his mother Tifa, would hang on the front porch during spring time. It was incredibly soothing yet sweet. His anger washed away as he stared at her again. Like earlier, he thought about the story and what his father told him.

_"If you ever meet an Angel, don't make her cry."_

_"Why, papa?"_

_"That's for you to find out. Now, go see if Mama needs some help with dinner."_

Cloud's piece of advice continued to ring in the small boy's head. Roxas calmed down and allowed himself to forget for a moment. He didn't want to be the cause of her tears. He let out a deep sigh and decided to have fun with them. Or at least, try. All he knew was that he could not make an Angel cry. His papa told him so.

Roxas jumped in the river stream and caught up to the two; who were already engrossed in their turtle hunt.

"Van! Look over there, look!" the light blonde head screamed from excitement as a group of baby turtles struggled to quickly swim away. Naminé became frantic with joy; her small feet smacked the water. She didn't realize that the more she did so, the more that would only frighten the aquatic animals and swim away.

The ravenette followed where she was pointing and grinned - now was his chance to impress her - the girl he was crushing on oh-so-much. "Don't worry! I'll get one for you!" He shouted as his feet splashed in the clear water. His golden eyes targeted several baby turtles around his ankles. His hands hovered over the baby turtles anxiously. They were so tiny and full of life.

_Got you!_

He thought as his lips pulled up into a smirk, believing this was way too easy for him. However - the predator was soon interrupted as another pair of small hands quickly landed below the water, snatching his prized prey within seconds.

"Got 'em!" cried a high pitched voice; it rang of cheer and accomplishment.

Vanitas glanced up and stared dumbfoundedly at the golden haired boy, who was already showing off his catch of the day to Naminé. He watched as the two jumped in joy. He could only stand there with his bare feet planted on the muddy ground.

"Stupid Roxas..." Vanitas growled and kicked the water. He needed Roxas to stay out of the picture. And now.

Meanwhile, Roxas was too busy paying attention to the girl who could only applaud him with such great praise. He had a goofy grin plastered on his cheeky face. Naminé's smile caused him to blush happily. You'd have thought he won the lottery. All he thought about was how awesome he felt at this moment, maybe it was because he managed to be the cause of an Angel's smile?

_Papa, Mama - I-I made an Angel smile today!_

_And...and her name is...is..._

_Naminé._


End file.
